GerItaPru- Is Three Better Then Two?
by ratchetlover1998
Summary: Feliciano finds himself in a situation when he is in love with two people instead of one. Will things go well for him when he tells them both how he feels? How will they react? Find out in this fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Ratchy here, wiiiith…**

**..wait for it…  
My first fanfic! :D most of the writing skills in this are from Role Playing so much so I apologize if my writing isn't the best :/**

**But yes! GerItaPru cause- well, OT3 since I can't choose if I like Pruita or Gerita better! XD so if you no like 3 boy couples, DO NOT READ**

**ALSO a fair warning, there might be smut in this so if you no like 3 boy smut DEFIANTLY don't read.**

**Annyyywayyy, enough introductions, lets start this off! :D**

Heart pounding. Mind racing. Fingers twitching. Face wet with sweat. Nervousness is all that flowed through the small Italian who stood on the German porch step. Feliciano Vargas had been planning to tell the two German brothers how he felt, but.. He couldn't help but be extremely nervous since.. well.. what would the two think about him being in love with **_both_**of them..? The brown colored bangs were stuck to his face with hot sweat that continued to form on his forehead. Even the curl of hair on the side of his head was disfigured and crunched up. "Come on, Feli… You can do this.." Feliciano told himself with determination and nervousness before he slowly raised his fist to knock on the door. The Italian was shaky and his hands were the most shaking. He gulps down a bit of his nervousness and took a deep breath into his lungs. He exhaled a long breath then finally gently knocked his knuckles against the wooden front door. Feliciano quickly wiped some sweat from his face and made sure he looked decent and waited awkwardly and anxiously.

Gilbert looks up from the TV to the door as he heard the knock. The albino remembered that Ludwig was at work so that means he would have to get the door. The white haired male sighs a bit with a soft groan of annoyance at the fact he had to get up. He paused his show he had been watching with the TV remote and forced himself to his feet with some effort, having been sitting there for so long. The German male stretched a bit and walked to the door, turning the lock, grabbing the knob and opening it, smirking a bit at sight of the obviously nervous Italian standing there. Gilbert leaned against the doorframe, looking down at the brunette. "Hallo, Feliciano. What brings you here?" Gilbert then almost immediately frowned at the other. "You're here for Ludwig, aren't you?" he questioned with slight hurt in his voice. Everyone always liked his brother more him. Sure, he was extremely used to it but it still hurt him a lot.

Feliciano held back a blush, avoiding eye contact with the other out of fear of blushing and becoming extremely flustered and backing out of what he came here to do. "C.. Ciao…um…" Feliciano shuffled his feet, staring down at them as he did so nervously. "..S.. Si, I came for Ludwig…but…I also came for you.." he says quietly, glancing up at him with his hazel brown eyes but kept his head low.

Gilbert's eyes widen and he blushed a very light pink on his cheeks. "..for me..?" He was extremely surprised seeing as no one ever really came to their house to see him. Except maybe Antonio and Francis. Gilbert cleared his throat, his powerful red eyes softening and darting away from the Italian on his porch step. "R.. Really? W-Well then please, by all means, come in!~" He says with happiness and excitement, moving to the side so the other could come in.

Feliciano nods, smiling a bit and blushing a bit of a darker pink compared to Gilbert. "G-Grazie~" The brunette bowed ever so slightly in thanks and stepped inside, wiping his forehead in relief. Step one down.

Gilbert smiles, shutting the door and locking it again before turning to the other. "You can sit if you like, I'll go get us something to drink~" He offered and then without even letting Feliciano reply, quickly made his way into the kitchen to grab them some water.

Feliciano just nods in agreement as the German went into the kitchen and sighed a bit. The Italian turns and walks to the couch, sitting down, back straight and proper and hands in his lap with his legs and knees pressed together as he waited patiently for the albino.

Gilbert soon came back in with two cups of water. He smiles at the other and handed a cup of the clear liquid to the Italian. "Here you go~" He then sat down next to him. "So, what did you want to talk about..?" He asked the Italian next to him, smiling softly at him.

Feliciano tensed as he remembered exactly why he was here. "oh...yeah..right um.." The frail Italian shifted nervously in his seat, looking down at the cup of water in his hands, seeing he was beginning to blush harder. "I..I came to uh...uh..."

Gilbert raised a brow at the shifting, mumbling Italian. "Well...spit it out Fels~" he encouraged. He had never seen the Italian this worked up and flustered before. Whatever he had to say must be really important.

Feliciano gulps a bit, his face now burning red. He took a deep breath before turning back to face the albino again. "I..I love you!" he blurted out, shutting his eyes tightly as he waited for his reaction. For a few moments..it was just silence..only the sound of the ticking hands of the clock on the wall making noise. Feliciano soon opened one eye to find the German before him, blushing a pure red and mouth gaped. "G..Gilbert...?"

Gilbert slowly smiled, a genuine smile compared to his usual smirking smiles. "You...love me...?" his eyes were bright and his face was probably an even darker red then Feli's. Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed the man in front of him, pulling forward and kissing him deeply, shutting his eyes.

Feliciano's eyes shot open wide in surprise, but they soon closed as he pushed into it, kissing the other back just as passionately. He felt the other lick at his bottom lip, which in response, he gaps his lips for him, the German tongue pushing in and exploring his mouth. Feliciano moans a bit as he did so.

Gilbert soon slowly pushed the younger back against the couch so he was laying down and he was on top of him, now frenching him hard. But froze when he heard the front door open.

Ludwig had just gotten home from work and walked in, looking down. "Gilbert, I'm ho-" he stops and froze when he saw the two, lips and tongues still attached together. Ludwig dropped his work bag to the ground, mouth gaped and eyes wide. "W..W..WHAT THE HELL!?"

"W..W..WHAT THE HELL?!" Ludwig exclaimed loudly in rage and surprise. He knew the albino had a thing for Feliciano but.. He didn't want him just making out with him and most likely having sex with him!

Quickly, Gilbert pulled his mouth off the other's, sitting up straight to face him. "No! West! It's not what you think!" The albino exclaimed, putting to hands out in front of him in a defensive motion. He knew what his brother must be thinking and that was not what was happening at all!

The infuriated German glares, stomping up to his brother. "Then what was it!? Because it sure as hell looked liked you forced him! There is no way Feliciano would have-"

"Luddy...! Stop it.." Feliciano interrupted. "Yes, he made the first move but it was _after_ I told him I loved him.." he pointed out, staring with serious, narrowed eyes at the blonde before him.

Ludwig's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide with disappointment and hurt. "You...love him...?" After seeing Feliciano nod he sighed, and looking down. "I see...I guess I won't stop you two then.." He says and already started to walk past them to get to the other room. But, he is stopped when Feliciano grabbed onto his sleeve. 

"Ludwig..no..you don't understand..I love both of you.." The Italian says, blushing hard and smiling reassuringly at him.

Ludwig's eyes widen a bit and he stares at him with surprise. "R..Really...?" He hugged the Italian tightly. "I..I'm so glad..but...wait." Something finally hit him. "how can you like both of us..?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUN you like that cliffhanger huh? huh? do ya? DO YAAA? I hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D see yas!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Brother

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm back with another installment of ****_Is Three Better Then Two?_**

**I decided to go ahead writing chapter 2 right away since a lot of my friends wanted more! XD I hope you do too! **

**so, without further ado~ chapter 2!**

"How can you like both of us?" The blonde German's question made Feliciano tense up and gulp a bit in nervousness. "W..Well I uh...I..I don't know actually..." He admitted, looking down.

Ludwig pulled away from the hug and frowns. "well there is no way you can be with bo-" again he is cut off.

Gilbert is the one to cut him off this time. "sure he can be with both of us!~" he says, wrapping an arm around Feliciano's shoulder. "Heck, he can be our fuck buddy as well as a lover! or..are those the same things..?" he began to actually think about it.

Ludwig face palmed. "Look..there is no way we can both be with you...You can be with Gilbert but I am not dating you if you are with him and me.." he says sternly.

Feliciano frowns and whimpered, looking down. "okay.."

**_-a few weeks later-_**

Feliciano was heading over to Gilbert and Ludwig's once again. Ever since him and Gilbert started dating, he had been coming over a lot to hang out with Gilbert. But,l even though multiple times Gilbert had tried to get Feliciano to have sex, Feliciano would say no, wanting to take it slow. Feliciano knocked on the door, when it opened he saw Ludwig standing there. "oh, ciao Luddy, is Gilbert home?" he asked.

Ludwig shook his head, staring down at the Italian. "nein, he isn't. You may come in though if you like.." he says in his usually stern toned German accent. "you can come in though~" he offered, moving to the side.

Feliciano nods. "si..grazie~" he smiled and walked in, going and sitting on the couch. "Where is Gilbert, anyway?" Feliciano asked, looking at the blonde as he closed the door and walked over.

"Out with Toni and Francis" he replied, and sat down next to him. "I have been wanting to talk to you anyway..." He says in a softer tone.

Feliciano tilted his head a bit. "veh? about what?"

Ludwig looks at him, staying silent and placing his hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a deep, forceful kiss, making the Italian's eyes shoot wide.

"mnn...!" But, the fact that he loved him, it didn't take long for him to kiss him back, letting the other push him down onto the couch just as Gilbert did that one day. Feliciano wrapped his arms around the back of Ludwig's neck, their lips moving together in sync.

Ludwig had his hands on the other's hips, slowly rubbing them down his body as he licked the Italian's lips softly, once offered permission, invading the smaller's mouth with his tongue, groaning a bit at the wonderful taste. His hands unconsciously began to undo the buttons on Feliciano's shirt. Which Feliciano didn't protest, becoming rather..aroused...why didn't this ever happen with Gilbert? no mind, it was going to happen and he knew it was going to. Ludwig was now pulling off Feliciano's shirt from his arms, not breaking the kiss and beginning to carry him out of the living room to his bedroom. Ludwig placed feliciano down on the bed, closing the door with his foot. He finally broke the kiss to begin sucking at his neck, hovering over him.

Feliciano moans, too turned on now to do anything about what was happening. "L..Luddy...~" Feliciano now began to get off the other's shirt.

Ludwig on the other hand was now undoing the Italian's pants, once undone, slowly pulling them down to his ankles, doing the same with his Italian Flag boxers.

Ludwig groans a bit. "gott...I want you...I have always wanted you.." he says huskily before kissing him again, taking his own pants one-handed. Once off, he pulled from the kiss, putting three fingers in front of Feliciano's face. "suck.." he ordered.

Feliciano did as ordered and took the digits into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. "nmm~"

Ludwig became extremely turned on as he watched him, groaning a bit before pulling the fingers out of his mouth and reached back, slowly inserting one into the Italian, making him moan and wince. "tell me if it hurts too much, okay..?"

Feliciano nods. "s..si..okay..." he says through moans, his muscles tense. He felt the other insert another finger, scissoring them. "a-ah!~ Luddy~" he bit his lip, blushing a deep red.

Once he was stretched enough, Ludwig pulled the three fingers out and moved back a bit. "turn around..hands and knees.." he ordered.

Feliciano nodded and does as told, turning around and positioning himself on his hands and knees, bracing himself.

Ludwig sat on his knees behind him, and placed his hands onto his hips to position himself before slowly pushing in with a groan and waited for the other to adjust to the feeling.

Feliciano moaned, clutching the sheets a bit. "v-veh!~ ..m..move.." he says and Ludwig nodded in response, beginning to slowly move in and out of his opening. Feliciano clenched his teeth, pressing his face down into the sheets.

Ludwig began to move a little faster and harder over time, soon full on thrusting into him. "f..fuck...s..so tight..!~"

The Italian moans, body moving with each thrust. "Luddy!~ a-ah!~"

"Hey West! Guess what! I found this little yellow babay bird and-" Gilbert's mouth gaped and his eyes went wide with hurt and horror but he didn't say a thing.

Ludwig and Feli both froze, but Ludwig looked back at his brother, while Feliciano did the same. "G...Gilbert...

**WHATS THIS? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! WELL HUR DUR IM SO SWEET AREN'T I? XD Hope you look forward to more chapters!**


	3. UPDATE

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! :D Just a quick update, I am currently working on the new chapter, and since I'm going to try and make the chapters LONGER I might take LONGER to make them. Also, adding to it is that I have school and a lot of projects there to do, so I'm sorry if I ever take forever to update but hey! this story isnt that good anyway! ;D aha anyway, just a small update on my progress, hope you look forward to the new chapter! ^W^**


	4. Chapter 3: The Conflict

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's Ratchy here with another installment of Is Three Better Than Two! :D Sorry I take so long to update, not much of a writer and I have school but I'm trying to update as much as I can! Hope you enjoy! SMUT WARNING**

Gilbert's eyes soon sadden. "F.. Feliciano…" He then shut his eyes and turned, running out of the bedroom, still carrying the little bird.

Feliciano let out a whimper of regret and guilt and moved so Ludwig pulled out of him, and instantly hopped up and pulled on some boxers quickly, chasing after him. "G-Gilbert! Wait!"

Gilbert stopped and twisted around, tears pricking at his 'awesome eyes.' "What!?" He was obviously extremely upset and hurt.

Feliciano gulped lightly, trying to get through to him now, tears in his own eyes when he saw the others. "I..I…Gil..I didn't mean to…" he lowered down an inch or two, whimpering.

Gilbert snapped, setting down the baby bird on his shoulder as he raised his voice. "How did you not mean to!? You fucked my baby brother after saying you never wanted to with me! You know how bad that hurts me!? You know what? …I can't believe you… Fine… be with my brother.. see if I care.." he then grabbed the bird again gently, turning and walking away. "Bye Feli…I'll be back later but don't you think about giving me my usual 'hello' kiss…" he stated grimly, before walking out of the house, slamming the door loudly.

Feliciano was frozen, eyes wide and full of tears. "But…But…" he sobbed, falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands, sobbing into them. "I…I'm so sorry…please don't do this gilbert…"

Ludwig had gotten dressed and heard the yelling, flinching at it. He knew how angry his brother was… and adding hurt to it it just stirred up the albino's weak emotions. And he knew hell well that Feli wasn't good with screaming.. He quickly peeked out and saw Feli crouched on the floor crying. He frowned and walked over, kneeling next to him and rubbing his shoulder gently. "Hey…Feli… I-uh..huh?" he was taken back when the small Italian suddenly hugged onto him tightly, crying into him.

"I messed up Ludwig! I don't wanna lose Gilbert!" Feliciano cried out loudly, trembling with his sobs.

Ludwig sighed, hugging onto him and rubbing his back gently. "Hey… he'll get over it…I promise.."

Feliciano sniffed, looking up at him. "R-Really..?"

Ludwig nodded. "yeah.. of course~"

~MEANWHILE~

Gilbert headed to his best friend's house, wanting to find someone to hang out with for a while….

**SHORT I KNOW BUT YOU GUYS WANTED MORE AND I'M SOOO BUSY SO SO HERE YOU FUCKING GO 8,DD I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SHIT FUCK EGIUBJHFUDJA I DON'T I WISH THIS STORY WAS BETTER AND IT'S 12AM SO IM GOING TO GO TO BED, NIGHT EVERYONE**


End file.
